


Night Shift

by pandibicth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Discuss, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, High School Musical References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really did, M/M, Night shift - Freeform, This Is STUPID, do i deserve rights, ig, kind of, whatchu gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandibicth/pseuds/pandibicth
Summary: Working the night shift is really more boring than you can imagine. That is until some drunk guy starts showing up and buying the most random stupid bullshit everRead the notes please





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> the story behind this is that once i was in a supermarket and i thought "wow theres stuff here no one would buy" and my brain thought of a story because i'm Like That  
> Anyways some clarifications: i live in france so the food im talking abt here is one i can find in the supermarket next to where i live so i dont know how well its going to be understood  
> rollmops are basically pickled herring rolled around some vegetable and my grandma loves that shit but its upposed to be kind of nasty  
> enjoy

Keiji was bored out of his mind. This was usually how the night shift was though, so he was bored, but not surprised. It was going to be 3 in the morning soon, and Keiji couldn’t believe that he still had four hours to waste sitting at a cash register. To be perfectly honest here, his ass was hurting. He had finished his assignment somewhere around two hours ago, he had thoroughly bit every one of his nails and his jeans had three more holes than they had at 10 PM. His left arm was covered in marker and he was terrible at scribbling with his left hand, so really he was out of ideas to pass the time.  
Tokyo is a busy city, but at 3AM, there were hardly any customers in a small convenience store. They started to slowly come back at around 5 in the morning, when people got out of nightclubs or started to go to work. Sure, from time to time, a drunk girl would stumble in and buy some chips, or a businessman with a rumpled shirt and an ugly tie would buy a canned coffee to help him make it through the night, but even that breed of nightly customers was rare in the middle of the night. It made Keiji almost miss the nights he had to do inventory (just kidding he would rather lose an eye).

He pulled out his phone, even if it was totally against the rules of the store, and checked if he had any new messages. Some of his friends also worked night shifts on Fridays, so they were all in this together, you might say. The song immediately started playing in his head and Keiji groaned.  
Konoha had sent him a selfie from what was clearly his workplace, which was even more against the rules than just texting. In the picture, his face was illuminated by the artificial lights of the bar, and he was giving the camera his best wink. He looked hot. “You look hot.” Keiji texted back.  
He was about to open his conversation with Shirabu, which was almost only them complaining about their managers or annoying customers, when the bell announcing a customer entering the store chimed, too loudly in the quiet night.

Keiji locked and hid his phone in case if it was one of Those customers, even if it was unlikely at this hour, and made a mental bet with himself: Drunk girl or businessman ?  
He was more inclined towards drunk girl, judging by the giggles and the muffled sounds of someone bumping into shelves. He just hoped they weren’t making too much of a mess, he really didn’t felt like cleaning up. “Please don’t throw up in the store, please don’t throw up in the store,” he chanted to himself. 

After a solid ten minutes, the customer rounded the corner and walked towards Keiji, and he was pretty beautiful for a drunk guy buying Rollmops at three in the morning. His golden eyes looked strangely alive and bright for this hour and his obvious inebriated state, and his hair was definitely something, but it weirdly worked, Keiji decided.  
But his appearance really wasn’t the most bizarre thing about him. It was what he was buying. In his almost two years working in that store, Keiji had never seen any of those items bought by anyone. Rollmops, prunes cream, catalan tripe and of course, the famous container of full candied lemons. “Interesting purchases,” Keiji said because his mouth was big like that, and drunk guy just smiled. Keiji was momentarily blinded. “Have a good night,” he added as the guy was leaving. “You too, pretty eyes”, Rollmops Guy replied, and Keiji decided the night shift was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT I HOPE YOU LIKDE IT  
> i light be writing some sort of epilogue if ppl are interested so tell me what you thought in the comments man  
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/pandibicth) yall follow me if you want


End file.
